vidders_viddingfandomcom-20200214-history
KeithTreason
Early Years KeithTreason joined in the fan vidding bandwagon sometime around 2007 after stumbling into a few AMV's while searching for music to listen to on YouTube. After watching dozens of videos she noted that not all of them were entire episodes' fight sequences overlayed with Linkin Park music. Some seemed to have thought put into the clip choice and she wanted to try it herself. So she gathered Kingdom Hearts clips (a game she had never played) because she had no idea what she was doing and they were the only downloadable clips she could figure out how to get. Yup. 5 years after she joined YouTube, after several complaints about the variety of footage used, she split off her channel in 3 subcategories to appease her subscribers. Shortly after, she got her 3rd strike and had to start from scratch. She used 1 of those channels as a backup to keep her full-length videos and the other for any partially finished video. Present Keith Treason isn't currently invested in the editing world. The MEP's, Collabs, Contests, Studios, and all the rest were fun but making vids has taken a back seat. She is now determined to invest her time in VFX, graphics, and coding for a potential next step for her career. She'll have a hard time letting her editing hobby go altogether though. Styles There is no real definitive style to encompass her videos. She's done everything from candy effects/masks galore to RAW videos with hardly more than a simple crossfade to break up the clips. She mostly focuses on timing and the relation between the lyrics and the footage. The rule of thumb has been: If it sounds slow and sad, don't put a fight scene over top of it. Software Let's be honest. Unless you're doing crazy effects, you can make amazing videos in any software ;) Here we go: * Windows Movie Maker (XP Version) - screw you * Sony Vegas 7 - I miss you * Pinnacle - briefly - it sucked Ethan * iMovie - briefly - transition to Mac * Final Cut Pro - transition to Mac * Premiere Pro - thing 1 * After Effects - thing 2 * Audition - audio * Photoshop - thumbnails * C4D - 3D and camera tracking * Handbrake - I wish I had you at the start Footage Let's start from the beginning: GMV's * Assassins Creed * Kingdom Hearts * Final Fantasy Warrior slideshow vids * that which we do not speak of Animator Vids * TCoDEA - GoTG * CoTW AMV * Bleach * Banana Fish * Black Butler * Blue Exorcist * Darker Than Black * Death Note * FMA/Brotherhood * K * Naruto * Noragami * Ouran High School Host Club * Studio Ghibli * Studio Chizu * Wolfs Rain * Your Lie in April DMV * Disney/Non - too many to list * Avatar * Korra LAMV * MARVEL - had to start with that - too many to list * Avatar - the blue peoples * Batman - w/ Christian Bale * Harry Potter * Narnia * Phantom of the Opera * Pirates of the Caribbean * Pride and Prejudice * Sherlock * Star Wars * Supernatural * Sweeney Todd * The Bourne Trilogy * The Night Manager * The Notebook * V for Vendetta * Vikings